clashroyalefandomcom_de-20200215-history
FaQ/Leitfaden für Eltern
Parents Guide You probably have questions about keeping you, or your children safe while connected to our games through your mobile device. Things like age limits, in-app purchases, and privacy are all very valid concerns, and we’re here to make sure that you get the support you need. To make sure you can enjoy Supercell games in a safe and controlled environment, we stick to a clear set of principles that’ve served our gamers and us well: *We respect our gamers, and we put all our might into making the most fun games for them to enjoy. We’ll never sacrifice game quality for any other short-term considerations. *We want you to be in total control of your experience with Supercell games. That means that before you or your child download our games, you should be given upfront information about the game’s content. This means that it should be totally clear when you’re about to make any purchases within a game. If you or your child ever has any problems with our games, you should be able to quickly find out how to fix it. As well as providing guides like this, that means helping you to contact the right company for your issue, whether it’s to do with payments (which will usually be Google or Apple, who process purchases and refunds) or the game itself (which will usually be us). Read on as we try to cover what might be your most likely questions. If we’ve missed anything, email us at parents@supercell.com. In your email, be sure to include any specific details that might be useful, like what happened and when, possible transaction ID receipts, relevant screenshots, etc.If you’re familiar with our games, you can also check our Support pages for questions about your game or device, or our Forums page for plenty of information built along with our player community. An additional resource is available inside your game by going to Settings > Help. There you can read frequently asked questions (FAQs), browse forums, or report an issue that will automatically include some of your basic game information that will help us respond to you better. WHAT ARE THE AGE LIMITS AND GENERAL POLICIES FOR SUPERCELL’S GAMES? All of our games are made for, and offered to people who are at least 13 years of age. You can get more details on our Terms of Service and Privacy Policy pages.Please note: You can find published age recommendations on both Google Play and Apple’s App Store on iTunes. However, these age or maturity classifications refer only to the content in our games (similar to movie ratings G, PG or PG-13 in the U.S., but related to gameplay, animations, etc.). For more on how these categories are defined, visit these support websites for Apple and Google. HOW CAN I MANAGE OR TURN OFF IN-APP PURCHASES? All of our games are free to download. Please note however that our games also offer entirely optional “in-app purchases”. These purchases are never required to play the game, but can be used to enhance some elements of gameplay. In-app purchases vary in price and range from $0.99 to $99.99 (without taxes) in U.S. app stores, for example.In-app purchases are paid for with real money, and are always clearly labeled as such. They’re accessible “in game”, meaning that the options to make a purchase are found within the game itself.Important: You can easily manage the ability to make in-app purchases, adjust password protection settings, or disable in-app purchases entirely through your mobile device’s general settings. The way to do this depends on whether you’re using an Apple iOS device, like an iPhone or an iPad, or a Google Android device. Either way, the instructions you need are here:Apple iOS device in-app settings / Google Android device in-app settings WHO PROCESSES IN-APP PURCHASES? Here at Supercell, we don’t process payments for in-app purchases, or have access to any of your credit card information. That’s because the payment transactions themselves are completed through Apple’s App Store or Google Play (depending on your device) via your personal email address associated with that account. Receipts for these transactions are emailed to you by Apple or Google after each purchase (though please note that any post-purchase processes are controlled by Apple or Google and are subject to change by them). I’VE SEEN ANOTHER SITE THAT OFFERS ME IN-GAME PRODUCTS FOR SUPERCELL GAMES. CAN I BUY FROM THEM? Beware of any third party sites that promise you enhancements for our games (like “free gem” websites, etc). These sites may collect your personal information, money, or both, and often never deliver the promised in-game products. If you want to make an in-app purchase, the safest way is simply to make the purchase through the game itself on your mobile device. Selling, redeeming or trading virtual in-game currency is otherwise not allowed by our Terms of Service. MY CHILD ACCIDENTALLY MADE AN IN-APP PURCHASE. HOW DO I SEE ABOUT A REFUND? As with most downloadable software products, items bought through our games (in-app purchases) are generally non-refundable. In some special occasions there can be exceptions, however. The transaction process is controlled by Apple (for iOS devices) or Google (for Android devices), and both companies have support teams who handle refund requests.For Apple (iOS) devices:Visit Apple support and select the "Contact iTunes store support" link, then "Purchases, billing and redemption" and choose the option that fits you best.For Google (Android) devices:Visit Google support and perform a search, or use the ‘Contact us’ button on the page (English language site only) to reach a Google customer support representative by email or by phone. I’VE RECEIVED A BILL FOR A PURCHASE I DIDN’T MAKE. WHAT SHOULD I DO IF I SUSPECT FRAUDULENT ACTIVITY? If you or your child have never played one of our games, but suspect that there’s been fraudulent transaction activity on your account, then you should immediately contact Apple (for iOS devices) or Google (for Android devices), who control the transaction process.For Apple (iOS) devices:Visit Apple support and select the "Contact iTunes store support" link, then "Purchases, billing and redemption" and choose the option that fits you best.For Google (Android) devices:Visit Google support and perform a search, or use the ‘Contact us’ button on the page (English language site only) to reach a Google customer support representative by email or by phone.If you’ve already contacted Apple or Google about suspected fraudulent activity and they’ve sent you to us, please contact us at transactions@supercell.com. Be sure to include specific details like what happened and when, transaction ID receipts, relevant screenshots, etc.Also, be sure to read through our Fraud Issues section for more about information about suspected fraudulent activity. WHAT’S SUPERCELL’S POLICY ON PRIVACY? Your privacy is always on the top of our minds. Here at Supercell, we don’t have access to any of your credit card information. That’s because the payment transactions themselves are completed through Apple’s App Store or Google Play (depending on your device) via your personal email address associated with that account. We’ll also always ask for your consent when it comes to sending direct marketing messages to your mobile device.We won’t sell or disclose your personal data to third parties for their own commercial purposes. We’ll also always ask for your consent when it comes to sending direct marketing messages to your mobile device.Read more in our Privacy Policy. HOW CAN I CONTACT SUPERCELL? Like we said, we’re here to help! If you have any more questions, send us an email at parents@supercell.com. In your email, be sure to include any specific details that might be useful, like what happened and when, possible transaction ID receipts, relevant screenshots, etc.If you’re familiar with our games, you can also check our Support pages for questions about your game or device, or our Forums page for plenty of information built along with our player community. An additional resource is available in your game by going to Settings > Help. There you can read frequently asked questions (FAQs), browse forums, or report an issue that will automatically include some of your basic game information that will help us respond to you better. HOW DOES CHAT WORK IN SUPERCELL GAMES? Many of our players enjoy interacting with one another through group chat in our games, and we work hard to maintain a safe and secure environment for this. We don't have a private chat facility in any of our games, and we display regular warnings against sharing personal information. We have also built, and constantly update, a 'blacklist' of offensive words and phrases that can be quickly found and removed from all areas of our games.If there are any issues, our games contain prominent tools for players to report any offensive, insulting or inappropriate behaviour to us. We've also made it possible for users to mute chat from any other player whose messages they do not want to see.If you prefer to report any concerns by email, you can also reach us at parents@supercell.com. In your email, please be sure to include as many specific details as possible, to help us quickly understand and identify the issue. Thanks for your help in making our games as safe and as fun as possible! Mein Kind hat versehentlich einen In-App-Kauf getätigt. Wie kann ich eine Erstattung beantragen? Wie die meisten herunterladbaren Softwareprodukte können in unseren Spielen gekaufte Dinge (In-App-Käufe) nicht rückerstattet werden. In besonderen Fällen sind jedoch eventuell Ausnahmen möglich. Für den Transaktionsprozess sind Apple (bei iOS-Geräten) oder Google (bei Android-Geräten) zuständig. Beide Unternehmen haben Supportteams, die sich um Erstattungsanfragen kümmern. Für Apple (iOS)-Geräte: Besuchen Sie die Seite des Apple-Supports, wählen Sie den Link „iTunes Store-Support kontaktieren“ aus, dann „Einkauf, Abrechnung und Rückzahlung“ und anschließend die auf Ihren Fall zutreffende Option. Für Google (Android)-Geräte: Besuchen Sie die Seite des Google-Supports und führen Sie eine Suche durch oder nutzen Sie die Schaltfläche „Contact us“ auf der Seite (gilt nur für die englische Website), um einen Mitarbeiter des Google-Kundensupports zu kontaktieren. Wer bearbeitet die In-App-Käufe? Wir hier bei Supercell bearbeiten keine Zahlungen für In-App-Käufe und haben auch keinen Zugang zu deinen Kreditkarteninformationen. Das liegt daran, dass die Zahlungstransaktionen über den App Store von Apple oder Google Play (je nachdem, welches Gerät du verwendest) abgewickelt werden. Das alles erfolgt über die persönliche E-Mail-Adresse, die zu deinem Konto gehört. Nach jedem Kauf werden dir die entsprechenden Belege von Apple oder Google zugesandt. Hinweis: Sämtliche Prozesse nach dem Kauf werden ebenfalls von Apple und Google durchgeführt und liegen im alleinigen Ermessen dieser Unternehmen. Ich habe eine Rechnung für einen Kauf erhalten, den ich nicht getätigt habe. Was soll ich tun, wenn ich eine betrügerische Aktivität vermute? Wenn Sie oder Ihr Kind noch nie eines unserer Spiele gespielt haben, aber eine betrügerische Aktivität auf Ihrem Konto vermuten, sollten Sie sich umgehend an Apple (für iOS-Geräte) oder Google (für Android-Geräte) wenden. Diese beiden Unternehmen sind für den Transaktionsprozess zuständig. Für Apple (iOS)-Geräte: Besuchen Sie die Seite des Apple-Supports, wählen Sie den Link „iTunes Store-Support kontaktieren“ aus, dann „Einkauf, Abrechnung und Rückzahlung“ und anschließend die auf Ihren Fall zutreffende Option. Für Google (Android)-Geräte: Besuchen Sie die Seite des Google-Supports und führen Sie eine Suche durch oder nutzen Sie die Schaltfläche „Contact us“ auf der Seite (gilt nur für die englische Website), um einen Mitarbeiter des Google-Kundensupports zu kontaktieren. Wenn Sie sich bereits bezüglich einer vermuteten betrügerischen Aktivität an Apple oder Google gewendet haben und an uns weiterverwiesen wurden, kontaktieren Sie uns bitte über transactions@supercell.com. Beschreiben Sie detailliert, was wann passiert ist und fügen Sie Belege der Transaktions-ID, relevante Screenshots usw. bei. Lesen Sie sich außerdem den Abschnitt Betrugsprobleme durch. Dort finden Sie weitere Informationen zu mutmaßlichen betrügerische Aktivitäten. Wie kann ich In-App-Käufe verwalten oder deaktivieren? Alle unsere Spiele können kostenlos heruntergeladen werden. Allerdings gibt es in unseren Spielen auch die Möglichkeit, sogenannte „In-App-Käufe“ zu tätigen. Diese Käufe sind für das Spielen nicht erforderlich, können aber einige Gameplay-Elemente verbessern. In-App-Käufe werden mit echtem Geld bezahlt und sind stets ausdrücklich als solche gekennzeichnet. Sie sind im Spiel verfügbar, die Kaufoption ist also im Spiel selbst zu finden. Wichtig: In den allgemeinen Einstellungen deines Mobilgeräts kannst du problemlos die Möglichkeit zum Tätigen von In-App-Käufen verwalten, die Einstellungen für den Passwortschutz anpassen oder In-App-Käufe ganz deaktivieren. Die genaue Vorgehensweise hängt davon ab, ob du ein iOS-Gerät von Apple (beispielsweise ein iPhone oder iPad) oder ein Google Android-Gerät verwendest. Die entsprechenden Anleitungen findest du hier: In-App-Einstellungen für Apple iOS-Geräte / In-App-Einstellungen für Google Android-Geräte Ich habe eine andere Website entdeckt, die In-Game-Produkte für Supercell-Spiele anbietet. Kann ich die Produkte auf dieser Website kaufen? Nimm dich vor Websites von Drittanbietern in Acht, die Verbesserungen für unsere Spiele versprechen (beispielsweise Websites, die „kostenlose Juwelen“ anbieten usw.). Diese Websites sammeln oftmals persönliche Informationen, Geld oder beides, ohne dann die versprochenen In-Game-Produkte zu liefern. Wenn du einen In-App-Kauf tätigen möchtest, solltest du das auf deinem Mobilgerät im Spiel selbst tun. Das ist der sicherste Weg. Das Verkaufen, Einlösen oder Tauschen von virtueller In-Game-Währung ist gemäß unseren Geschäftsbedingungen nicht gestattet. Wie sieht die Datenschutzrichtlinie von Supercell aus? Der Schutz deiner Daten und deiner Privatsphäre ist uns sehr wichtig. Wir hier bei Supercell haben keinen Zugang zu deinen Kreditkarteninformationen. Das liegt daran, dass die Zahlungstransaktionen über den App Store von Apple oder Google Play (je nachdem, welches Gerät du verwendest) abgewickelt werden. Das alles erfolgt über die persönliche E-Mail-Adresse, die zu deinem Konto gehört. Außerdem bitten wir dich um deine Zustimmung, bevor wir Direktmarketing-Nachrichten an dein Mobilgerät senden. Wir verkaufen deine persönlichen Daten nicht für gewerbliche Zwecke an Dritte und geben sie auch nicht weiter. Mehr dazu findest du in unseren Datenschutzrichtlinien. Kategorie:FaQ Kategorie:Nicht komplett übersetzt